Card games such as baccarat and blackjack are commonly played at casinos and other gaming establishments. In these card games, users participate by placing bets using chips. When a user wins a game, the dealer pays out chips to the user based on the results. In other words, there is an exchange of chips between the dealer and the user. These chips are converted to cash or prizes at a window by a person known as a cashier. In this way, the chips serve as a substitute currency at a gaming establishment.
In Japanese Patent Publication JP 2015-525391 A, a technology is disclosed in which a RFID is embedded in each chip and chips are managed using RFIDs. Because this technique also determines the authenticity of chips, it can also prevent the improper use of counterfeit chips by users.